sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fight Revenge
is a 1999 Japanese 3D fighting video game. It was ported to the Sega Saturn home console in 2000. Development The game was produced by the American division of Capcom (later known as "Capcom Production Studio 8"), which later produced ''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory and Final Fight: Streetwise. Gameplay Final Fight Revenge features a control configuration of an eight directional joystick and five action buttons: four attack buttons (two punch buttons and two kick buttons) and a fifth "special" button. The special button serves two functions in the game The first function allows players to side-step into the foreground or background by holding special and pressing up or down. The special button is also used to pick up weapons or health-recovering items lying on the ground. When the player is near a retrievable item or weapon, a green arrow will appear over the item to alert the player of its presence. There are two types of weapons in this game: melee weapons such as knives and lead pipes; or firearms such as flamethrowers and machine guns. The player can pick and store up to three weapons in their inventory at once and switch between them. The player can also throw a currently equipped weapon to their opponent. As with most Capcom fighting games, each character has their own set of grappling moves and command-based Special Moves, as Super Moves that can only be performed by filling the Super Move gauge. The player can stock up to three full Super Move gauges. When a player finishes off an opponent with certain Super Moves a special finishing sequence will be shown to the player. Characters Final Fight Revenge features ten playable fighters, all of them characters from the original Final Fight. Cody, Guy and Haggar were the player characters from the original game, while El Gado, Poison and Andore were enemy characters, and Damnd, Sodom, Edi E., and Rolento were end of level bosses. Guy, Sodom, Rolento, and Cody were previously featured in Capcom s Street Fighter Alpha series and some of them use the same special moves they had in the Alpha series in Revenge. Hugo would go on to appear with similar special moves in Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, along with Poison in Ultra Street Fighter IV. The single-player mode consists of matches against six computer-controlled opponents and a final match against a zombiefied version of Belger, the final boss from the original Final Fight. This is followed by a character-specific ending and a closing credit sequence showing Zombie Belger performing the iconic dance moves from Michael Jackson's Thriller video. The Zombie Belger is not a playable character in the game. Release Final Fight Revenge was released for the arcades on July 1999 and ran on the Sega ST-V arcade hardware. It is the only Final Fight sequel released for the arcades. A home version was released for the Sega Saturn on March 30, 2000, which was the last Capcom game officially released for the platform. The Sega Saturn version was only available in Japan. However, the game can be played in English if the console's internal language is set to English. The Sega Saturn version has become rather rare, and a 2014 guide listed the game as costing £100 - £200 in the United Kingdom. References External links * * Category:1999 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Fighting games Category:Final Fight games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Cancelled Dreamcast games